1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for preventing malicious or unauthorized access of a computer network.
2. Background of the Invention
Modern computer networks are generally connected to the Internet, both to give external users access to certain resources such as web servers, and to allow internal users to access external resources and communicate with external entities. However, not all access is desirable, and malicious external entities may attack a computer network in order to disrupt its operation or to gain unauthorized access to valuable information and resources in the network. Some attackers, such as rogue employees and physical or virtual agents of external attackers, may also have internal access to the physical network, and may use such access to facilitate theft of valuable information and resources.
The systems and methods described herein provide an improved approach for dealing with attacks on a network.